


The Fragment Archives

by cuttooth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Or at least canon adjacent, Spoilers for everything, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth
Summary: One drabble per MAG, inspired by the episode events. Various characters and pairings. That's basically it.03/05:MAG031: Back On The Trail (Lawrence Mortimer)MAG032: Formication, Or The Feeling Of Insects Under Your Skin (Martin Blackwood, Jonathan Sims)MAG033: A Lack Of Discretion (Elias Bouchard / Peter Lukas)MAG034: Lots To Learn About The Body (The Stranger)MAG035: Sign For Delivery (Martin Blackwood, The Web)





	1. MAG 001 - MAG 005

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting on a re-listen, and decided it was the perfect time to write some drabbles. Exactly 100 words each, no cheating. Will be posted in batches as I listen to the episodes. Characters and pairings will be listed in the chapter notes. Mostly canon compliant, or at least canon adjacent.
> 
> In this batch:
> 
> MAG001: Fringe Festival (Nikola Orsinov / Sarah Baldwin)  
> MAG002: Do Not Disturb (Breekon / Hope)  
> MAG003: Can't Be Careful Enough (Sasha James)  
> MAG004: A Sudden Electrostatic Phenomenon (Dominic Swain / Mike Crew)  
> MAG005: This Message Was Not Delivered (Kieran Woodward)

###  Fringe Festival (Nikola Orsinov / Sarah Baldwin)

_ “...there were six disappearances in and around the Old Fishmarket Close: Jessica McEwen in November 2005, Sarah Baldwin in August 2006...” _

There are people outside the alleyway, laughing crowds on their way between shows. The sane world Sarah belonged to so recently, right  _ there _ , just out of reach. Fun fact: Edinburgh’s population doubles during the Festival. 

She screams, but blood fills her throat and it comes out gurgling. She struggles, but that only splits the skin faster, peeling her down to muscle and nerve. She begs to die, but she doesn’t.

“Don’t worry,” a voice pipes in her ear, fluting and delighted, fingers stroking raw sinews.“We’ll get you a new skin, soon enough. And then you can join the party!”

  
  


###  Do Not Disturb (Breekon / Hope)

_ “I followed them down the stairs, and watched in the pouring rain as they locked it into a small van marked “Breekon and Hope deliveries”. Then they drove away.” _

Hope likes to bother the casket. Stretches his arm into the back of the van and raps on the lid, smirks when it knocks back, taps out long forgotten rhythms on its warm yellow wood. Breekon grabs his wrist and drags it away.

“Stop that,” he says. 

Hope shows his teeth and traps Breekon’s hand, pulls it into his wet mouth. Closes teeth on the soft place between his thumb and index finger, clamps down until he draws blood, until he leaves a ragged wound for his tongue to run over. He grins, red and white and sharp.

“Make me.”

  
  


###  Can’t Be Careful Enough (Sasha James)

_ “She wasn’t even interested when Sasha told her we’d managed to locate what we believed to be one of Graham Folger’s journals. Doubt it would have done much good. It just says the same thing on every page: the words “Keep Watching” over and over again.” _

You can’t be careful enough, as a young woman living in London. Especially in Sasha’s job, which involves crime scenes and, frankly, lots of nutters. She takes Krav Maga, and carries pepper spray although it’s illegal. If she ever has to use it on anyone, they probably won’t be the type to make a police report anyway.

She’s always felt safe in her own home, though, right up until she reads Amy Patel’s statement.  That long, juddering  _ thing _ climbing through the window. And Graham Folger’s journal, its warning to  _ keep watching. _ Sasha starts locking her windows, hopes that’s careful enough.

  
  


### A Sudden Electrostatic Phenomenon (Dominic Swain / Mike Crew)

_ “I knew it from the pattern of scars on the back of my childhood friend, who had been struck by lightning because of me. His name was Michael Crew” _

He meets Mike again in a thunderstorm, greasy clouds rolling overhead, sullen lightning flashes and thunder growling like rabid dogs. 

“Wow,” says Dominic, “It’s been a long time!”

Mike grins. 

“Want to get high?”

He doesn’t know what Mike gives him, but it makes him feel like the sky is expanding around him, vast and terrifying and thrilling. Dominic takes him to bed, and runs his tongue up Mike’s spine, mumbling pleas or apologies or prayers into Mike’s lightning fork scars while his head spins and rain batters the earth clean.

In the morning, the storm and Mike are gone.

  
  


### This Message Was Not Delivered (Kieran Woodward)

_ “I texted Alan again to ask if he was okay. I sent that text a lot of times, but never heard back. I tried phoning him but nobody answered.” _

On August 8th 2012, Kieran’s phone chimes. He opens the text and his blood turns to ice.

_ i don’t know where i am  _

Sender listed as Alan P, sent date August 8th 2009. Some sick joke? Did someone change Alan’s number in his phone to mess with him? 

Another chime.

_ i can’t see anything, can’t get out. call the police!!!! _

More chimes, a rapid flurry.

_ are you getting these??? _

_ please _

_ please kieran help me please _

_ it’s so dark _

Kieran’s hands are shaking. The phone chimes, one last time.

_ i think there’s something here _

He deletes the voicemail message without listening.


	2. MAG 006 - MAG 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this batch:
> 
> MAG006: Observe & Record (Gertrude Robinson)  
> MAG007: Call The Tune (Wilfred Owen / The Slaughter)  
> MAG008: How To Make A Home (Walter Fielding)  
> MAG009: A Version Of The Truth (Julia Montauk)

### Observe & Record (Gertrude Robinson)

_ “I can’t find any evidence that my predecessor took follow-up action on this statement” _

Gertrude puts down the statement and sighs. It is far too late already for Timothy Hodge. Another hive of Flesh soon to be set loose. A mercy if he’s killed soon.

She won’t send an assistant to follow up. She knows how that ends, another poor fool filled with worms, dying in agony if they’re lucky. She won’t spend their lives like that, not for something so unimportant. 

Prentiss is the greatest fool of all, a powerless thrall to the Power she embodies. Calling slavery “love”, and consumption “belonging”. Gertrude despises her only a little more than she pities her.

  
  


### Call The Tune (Wilfred Owen / The Slaughter)

_ “Wilfred stopped all at once and turned to me with a smile on his face. At that moment I saw a trickle of blood start to flow from an opening hole in his forehead.” _

He hears the music as they approach the crossing, and turns, smiling. There it stands, armed to the teeth and opened to the bone, his ragged and bleeding conqueror. His butchering muse, come for him as promised. 

Its arms open to him as it approaches, splayed like the arms of Kali, bristling with blades and flutes. The Piper’s arms embrace him like a shroud, half a hundred knives piercing his heart as that sweet and grating music splits his eardrums open. Its cracked and bloody lips brush against his, then press to his forehead. He does not feel the bullet. 

  
  


### How To Make A Home (Walter Fielding)

_ “Martin was unable to find the exact date the original house was built but the earliest records he could find list it as being bought by Walter Fielding in 1891.” _

Walter feels the potential as soon as he sets foot in the house, running through its walls sharp and dangerous as electrical current. Other powers have made their home here already. He senses heat rising from the cellar, the ominous heaving weight of the foundations beneath, skewed, eye-watering perspectives in the stairs and landing. Powers drawn by power, but none ascendant, none  _ controlling.  _

As he drags the table inside, he sees spiders scuttling into the corners, already set to spinning, sending out their first threads of control and ownership. Walter smiles. This will be a good place for his family. 

  
  


### A Version Of The Truth (Julia Montauk)

_ “I’d like to tell someone now, though, and I’ve only recently finished my court-appointed counselling sessions, so I’d rather not tell the tabloids” _

The counsellor is nice enough, in her way, except she treats Julia like a child. It annoys Julia no end, because she’s almost thirteen now, and she’s grown up quick the last few years. 

  
She encourages Julia to talk about that final night, corrects her when she says the darkness came inside the house.  _ (“You mean the power went out?” No, that’s not what Julia meant, but she doesn’t say so.) _ She asks how Julia feels about her father. Julia thinks  _ he protected me _ , says “I’m not sure”, and doesn’t tell the truth of that night again for seven years.


	3. MAG 010 - MAG 014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this batch:
> 
> MAG010: Nobody Believes In Vampires (Martin Blackwood, Michael Shelley)  
> MAG011: Dream Date (Tim Stoker / "Antonio Blake")  
> MAG012: Avoidance Of Harm (Martin Blackwood / Jonathan Sims)  
> MAG013: We Leave This World As We Enter It (Evan Lukas / Naomi Herne)  
> MAG014: Missing Piece Of The Puzzle (Martin Blackwood, "Angela")

  


### Nobody Believes In Vampires (Martin Blackwood, Michael Shelley)

_ “According to Martin, who was here when they took this statement, it was at this point in writing that Mr. Herbert announced he needed some sleep before continuing. He was shown to the break room where he fell asleep on the couch. He did not awaken” _

Michael from the Archives tells Martin about it in the staff kitchen. 

“I wasn’t there,” Michael says, spreading butter on toast, “But Laura saw them loading him into the ambulance. Definitely dead.”

“Wow,” says Martin. “That’s pretty creepy.”

“Poor old Gertrude too, she was in the Archives by herself when it happened. Must have been a shock for her.”

“Err, yeah,” says Martin. He doesn’t voice the opinion that Gertrude herself is pretty creepy, because Michael likes her and Martin likes Michael.

“What was the statement he was giving, anyway?”

“Vampires,” Michael shrugs. Martin laughs. The Archives are so _weird_.

  


### Dream Date (Tim Stoker / "Antonio Blake")

_ “I had Tim look into it...Unsurprisingly, he came up with nothing. Antonio Blake is a fake name, and all the contact details he provided were similarly fraudulent.” _

Tim is...annoyed, by Antonio Blake’s fake information. Like someone lying to the Institute is a personal slight. He doesn’t quite know why, but he still scours every crystal shop in central London - on his own time, even - flashing Institute business cards and asking about dreams until someone flinches.

The man is handsome, with dark, tired eyes that narrow warily. 

“I’m not interested in giving a follow up statement,” he says.

“Okay,” says Tim, “How about just coffee?”

It doesn’t last long, in the end. It’s difficult to sleep beside someone when you fear they might be dreaming of you.

  


###  Avoidance Of Harm (Martin Blackwood / Jonathan Sims)

_ “ _ _ Admittedly, if Martin speaks Polish in the same way he ‘speaks Latin’ then he might be talking nonsense again” _

“How _do_ you know Polish?” Jon asks, eyebrow tilted skeptically in a way Martin has become infuriatingly familiar with. He never paid Jon much attention back when they were both in Research, but he sometimes thinks Elias made him Archivist just to keep him away from people. 

“I started learning from an ex,” he says. “I kept it up afterwards. I just, dunno, took an interest?”

Jon nods dismissively, already reading again, intense eyes and tousled hair that Martin’s fingers itch to adjust. Probably for the best Jon’s a prat, really. Fancying his boss is the last thing Martin needs.

  


###  We Leave This World As We Enter It (Evan Lukas / Naomi Herne)

Evan is a lonely child, and that is how his family likes it. 

“You must embrace Isolation,” his father says. “Serve it, _feed_ it. Devour, or be devoured.”

Evan does not want to do either.

When he meets Naomi, he feels the loneliness seeping out of her, sharp as blood in the ocean. Feels that ugly ingrained urge to _feed_ , and the stronger urge to protect. Evan does not want her devoured. 

Only at the end does Evan understand that he has always been alone, despite it all. Feels the cold, lonely eternity open up before him, and is devoured.

  


### Missing Piece Of The Puzzle (Martin Blackwood, "Angela")

_ “Apparently he spent three days looking into every woman named Angela in Bexley over the age of 50. He could not find anyone that matches the admittedly vague description given here, though he informs me he had some very pleasant chats about jigsaws.” _

The eighth Angela-from-Bexley that Martin meets makes him instant coffee, and smiles when she sees him eyeing the framed puzzles on her walls. It doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I suggest you don’t tell anyone you found me,” she says. “I would hate to have to kill you.”

She feigns concern as Martin chokes on his coffee.

“Are you all right? You look like you’re going right to pieces.”

Martin manages to nod.

“Good. And you won’t tell anyone?”

Martin nods again. When Jon asks what he found, he stutters something about jigsaws, and counts his fingers that night before bed.

  



	4. MAG 015 - MAG 020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this batch:
> 
> MAG015: Be Careful Of Closing Doors (Laura Popham)  
> MAG016: That Feeling When You Walk Through A Spider’s Web (Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood)  
> MAG017: Bone Deep (Jared Hopworth, Sebastian Adekoya)  
> MAG018: Feed Me, Seymour (Toby Carlisle)  
> MAG019 / MAG020: Not An Unreasonable Suggestion (Elias Bouchard, Michael) DOUBLE DRABBLE SPECTACULAR

### Be Careful Of Closing Doors (Laura Popham)

_ “No sign of Alena Sanderson has been found in the two years since her disappearance, and I have made the decision not to follow up on our findings with Ms. Popham.” _

Laura is trembling when she sets foot on a lift, her first time since the cave. Steels herself as the doors slide shut, enclosing her in that small, metal box. She can do this. Her counsellor said it would help with her fear of enclosed spaces. 

She presses the button, and takes a few deep breaths. The lift begins to move, then shudders to a sudden halt. The lights flicker and die. Laura jabs buttons desperately; nothing. She whimpers.

A voice in the dark, whispering:  _ “How trapped are you?” _

When they eventually get the doors open, Laura is not there.

  


### That Feeling When You Walk Through A Spider’s Web (Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood)

_“As I told Martin earlier, he was there for over a week, so there is very likely a perfectly natural explanation for the fact that his body was completely encased in web.”_

Jon doesn’t even believe himself when he says it, but there is a certain protective power to complete denial. 

“Perfectly natural explanation?” Martin repeats doubtfully. “He was wrapped in spider web and suffocated, after being tormented by “ghost spiders”. That’s...natural?”

“Absolutely,” he says, ignoring the thrill of trepidation that runs through him. Even talking about this brings to mind spindly legs and dark blood crusted across monochrome pages. 

“I can do more investigation,” Martin offers. Martin likes spiders, which bothers Jon. It feels...unsafe. 

“No need,” he says sharply. Martin leaves with a slightly wounded look, and Jon sighs.  

  


### Bone Deep (Jared Hopworth, Sebastian Adekoya)

_“Jared and I had once been fast friends; growing up on the same road, attending the same schools, we had spent much of our early life as inseparable.”_

Jared breaks his arm when he’s ten, jumping his bike off a homemade ramp. He doesn’t even feel the pain at first, just shock and nausea. 

“Oh shit!” Sebastian shouts, running over. “Are you okay?” 

“Think so,” says Jared, then notices his arm, hanging at the wrong angle, blood oozing through his sleeve. It is fascinating, in a disgusting way. He waggles it, and oh, there’s the pain. 

“Shit!” Sebastian says again. It’s the best swear either of them know. He helps Jared up, and Jared grins through the pain.

“Pretty cool jump, though,” he says.

“Pretty cool,” Sebastian agrees.

  


### Feed Me, Seymour (Toby Carlisle)

_“I just about managed to stammer out the question as to whether he was Toby Carlisle, that I'd had a delivery for him. There was silence for a second, then a hand shot out and grabbed the package I held, pulling it out of my grasp before I had a chance to fully realise what was happening. The hand was thin and pale, with long, filthy yellow fingernails.”_

The more he feeds it, the hungrier it gets. But Toby has no choice. He tried not feeding it once, and woke up five pounds lighter, fat and muscle somehow excised without wounding, laid in creamy red strips across the carpet. He hasn’t stopped feeding it since, but it always wants more. 

Toby has long stopped questioning where the meat comes from, but the packages are getting smaller, and he can’t even leave to buy more. Can barely stand, skin stretched over wasted sinew and fleshless bone. He is so cold all the time now, and it is so hungry. 

  


### Not An Unreasonable Suggestion (Elias Bouchard, Michael)

_“Thank you for coming. I know that this can’t have been easy to arrange and I appreciate the opportunity to make my statement.”_

Elias is writing up some notes in his office when he hears the creak of an unfamiliar door opening. He does not look up.

“Father Burroughs,” he says calmly. “That was your doing?” 

“Why so interested?” Michael asks. “It’s so unlike you to go into the field.”

Elias isn’t sure why he visited the priest. Some vestige of his long-lapsed Catholicism, perhaps, grotesquely intrigued by the perversion of faith.

“I could invite Gertrude up,” he suggests, “Compel the truth from you.”

Awareness prickles down Elias’ spine as Michael moves around the room, behind his chair. Leaden, bony hands land on his shoulders, and he is interested to note he can still shiver at a monster’s touch, though whether from fear or something else he doesn’t know.

“Could you?” Michael titters gleefully. “Your Archivist doesn’t seem much of a loyal dog, these days.”

Humid breath sweeps over Elias face as Michael leans close. 

“Maybe you need a new one,” he whispers. Elias shrugs his hands away testily. Such an annoying creature, but the idea _has_ crossed his mind.

“Thank you for visiting, Michael,” he says firmly. “Always a pleasure.”

The sound of hollow laughter lingers long after the door is gone.


	5. MAG 021 - MAG 025

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My podcast listening time has been really lacking lately. At this rate Season 4 will start before I even finish relistening to Season 1!
> 
> In this batch:
> 
> MAG021: It's Not The Fall, It's The Landing (Simon Fairchild, Harriet Fairchild)  
> MAG022: What Friends Are For (Martin Blackwood, Sasha James)  
> MAG023: Matters Of Importance (Jonah Magnus / Albrecht von Closen)  
> MAG024: An Interest In Russian Circus History (Jonathan Sims, Tim Stoker)  
> MAG025: Fear Of The Dark (Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood)

### It’s Not The Fall It’s The Landing (Simon Fairchild, Harriet Fairchild)

_“Harriet Fairchild, the instructor, readied herself to jump, with Simon strapped to her chest. It was at this moment, Robert said, that the old man turned to him, shouting something.”_

“How did he do?” Simon asks her afterwards. Harriet sighs.

“Not well,” she says. “He resigned, in fact. On the spot.”

Simon gives a hollow laugh. 

“Guess he didn’t enjoy sky blue, then.” 

Harriet doesn’t much appreciate Simon’s sarcasm. She had high hopes for Robert Kelly, no pun intended. He had taken such joy in the sky. She’s rarely seen anyone fling themselves out of an airplane with such delighted abandon. Harriet had very much hoped that he might embrace the Vast, and become Robert Fairchild. 

Instead, well, he’s become just a loose end that they’ll need to tidy up.

  
  


### What Friends Are For (Martin Blackwood, Sasha James)

_“I couldn’t see what was out there, but as I took a step back I saw something on the floor, crawling out from underneath the door. It was a small, silver-looking worm.”_

Martin asks Sasha to go with him, because Tim would be insufferable, and asking Jon doesn’t bear thinking about. She agrees, kindly, and even walks inside first.

The smell in the flat is musty and sour. Sasha wrinkles her nose. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Martin says. She smiles.

“That’s what friends are for.”

Martin packs a bag quickly, some clothes and essentials. As he unplugs his phone charger, he spots a flash of movement. A spider in its web, legs tangled around a silvery, twisting shape, dispatching it mercilessly. Martin smiles, and mouths a quick _thanks_ as he leaves.

  
  


### Matters Of Importance (Jonah Magnus / Albrecht von Closen)

_“The book, though beautiful, stubbornly refused to offer up any clues to its contents. With your permission, I’ll bring it over for your expert eyes next time I have the pleasure of your company.”_

Albrecht does not bring Clara when he visits, and Jonah understands why. Albrecht greets him with eagerness that borders on yearning, and as soon as the servants are dismissed is upon him, all frantic ardor. 

Jonah allows it, because Albrecht is diverting enough company and sucks Jonah’s prick like a whore. He spills into Albrecht’s keen mouth, rests a hand on Albrecht’s head as the man works his own prick furiously, still on his knees. Albrecht finishes with a grunt, and Jonah sighs. At last they can get to important matters.

“Now,” he says, “About that book you’ve brought me?”

  
  


### An Interest In Russian Circus History (Jonathan Sims, Tim Stoker)

_“When discussing this case, Tim said it reminded him of some articles he'd read on travelling circuses in Russia and Poland during the early 20th century.”_

“What?” says Tim defensively. Jon shakes his head.

“Nothing,” he says. “I’m just...impressed. I, uh, didn’t know you were interested in Russian circus history?”

“Well, you know, I always try to read any articles I see about...weird stuff. Helps with the job.”

Tim doesn’t look at him when he says it. Jon has the impression he’s being evasive, though he can’t possibly imagine why. 

“Well, good work,” Jon says,”That sounds like it could well be related - I’ll look into it.”

Tim salutes him sardonically. 

“You know me, boss,” he says. “All for the love of the job.”

  
  


### Fear Of The Dark (Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood)

_“Martin found one other thing while combing through police reports for the Hither Green area. About a month after this statement was given, on May 15th 2015, police were called out to once again investigate the chapel.”_

“Bit weird, this one, right?” says Martin. Jon sighs and looks up at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, most of the statements are...things going bump in the night. But this one, someone disappeared, there’s witnesses, police reports. It seems very, sort of, _real_.”

“I suppose,” says Jon, “But we must remain objective, and not let imagination run away with us.”

Martin nods dubiously.

“Jon?” he says, hesitantly. “Were you ever...afraid of the dark, as a kid?”

Jon considers it for a moment.

“Yes,” he admits. “But, I’m not a child anymore.”

“Right,” says Martin. “Of course not.”


	6. MAG 026 - MAG 030

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new season is pretty bleak, so I'm taking refuge back in season one. 
> 
> In this batch:
> 
> MAG026: A New Friend (Michael, Timothy Hodges)  
> MAG027: Knock, Knock (Jonathan Sims)  
> MAG028: Got You Under My Skin (Nikola Orsinov / Sarah Baldwin)  
> MAG029: No Death Or Dreams (Nathaniel Thorp / Oliver Banks)  
> MAG030: The End Of The Chute (David Laylow, Tom Haan)

### A New Friend (Michael, Timothy Hodges)

_“The worms wriggled out through the holes in his skin. The ‘flesh-hive’, Michael had called it, and the silver things formed clustered knots where his eyes used to be.”_

Michael finds Timothy Hodges, and he is _delightful._ The Hive has made itself at home, crawling through his honeycombed torso, twitching his limbs with their wriggling. He is in so much pain, skin sloughing like wet paper, organs exposed and riddled. 

When Michael first finds him, he is conscious enough to plead for help, for death, his remaining eye rolling wildly. Michael crouches beside him, picking worms out one by one as Timothy screams. It’s wonderful.  

After that he visits as often as he can, and it’s always such fun. Michael is quite sad when the Archivist’s assistant kills him. 

 

### Knock, Knock (Jonathan Sims)

_“Yet part of me still wants to believe him. Perhaps this job is making me sentimental.”_

Jon does not tell everything to the tape recorder. He always tries to maintain an air of professional detachment, keep his observations impartial. But something in Mr. McKenzie’s statement brings to mind memories he would rather forget. The fear of the unseen behind a wooden door. In his case, the dreadful compulsion to open it. In this, the terrified struggle to hold it shut.

He might claim his belief of Mr. McKenzie’s story is just sympathy. Really, though, Jon knows that sentimentality has nothing to do with it. He learned too young what horrors can lie behind a closed door.

 

### Got You Under My Skin (Nikola Orsinov / Sarah Baldwin)

_ “She reached into her bag and, from beneath the packets of cigarettes, she pulled out a staple gun. Around the edges of the skin, where it met the rest of her, she slowly and deliberately stapled the skin down.”_

Nikola stitches her up later, hands careful and cruel as she tugs the threads into place. Sarah is fuming from her encounter with the Dark, humiliated, and Nikola presses soothing kisses to her brow, pinches her inner thigh with sharp-nailed fingers so Sarah shivers. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nikola murmurs. “Once the Unknowing comes, it won’t matter at all.”

“I want to kill it _now_ ,” Sarah snarls. “We _could_ , if you’d just - ”

She yelps as Nikola’s fingers pierce her skin. Dark fluid spills out.

“Be patient,” says Nikola sweetly. “I’d hate to have to take this skin away from you.”

 

### No Death Or Dreams (Nathaniel Thorp / Oliver Banks)

_“Food and drink make me sick, and I cannot sleep. There is an aching inside of me. A craving for something, but I don’t know what. I don’t seem to age, but I’ve only been flesh again for a few years, so can’t be sure of this.”_

A man approaches him on the street. He frowns at Nathaniel, bewildered, as if he’s something that shouldn’t exist. Nathaniel can’t argue with that.

“You’re not dying,” the man says. Nathaniel applies the charming grin he remembers having when he was human. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he says. He feels a kindred flicker from this man, someone else touched by Death, though differently than himself. 

Nathaniel doesn’t feel anything when Oliver fucks him. He didn’t expect to, it’s just nice to be around someone who understands, at least a little. What Oliver gets from it is his own business.

 

### The End of the Chute (David Laylow, Tom Haan)

_“He mutely handed me the bolt gun and I took it. With his one working hand, he guided my arm until the gun rested against the centre of his forehead. But he didn’t make me fire it. I did that myself.”_

David knows something is coming for him. He’s heard the screams of the killing floor since he left the abattoir, but recently they’ve gotten louder, the fear stink of blood clogging his nostrils. When he walks past a butcher’s window the meat is moving, pulsing steaks and wriggling offal.

He knows what’s coming. He could tell someone, but to what end? A cow might as well tell its compatriots about what waits at the end of the chute. 

In the end, he’s rather glad it’s Tom that walks towards him with the bolt gun in hand. It seems only fair.


	7. MAG 031 - MAG 035

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this batch:
> 
> MAG031: Back On The Trail (Lawrence Mortimer)  
> MAG032: Formication, Or The Feeling Of Insects Under Your Skin (Martin Blackwood, Jonathan Sims)  
> MAG033: A Lack Of Discretion (Elias Bouchard / Peter Lukas)  
> MAG034: Lots To Learn About The Body (The Stranger)  
> MAG035: Sign For Delivery (Martin Blackwood, The Web)

### Back On The Trail (Lawrence Mortimer)

_ “I don’t think I’ll try hunting again. I know the thrill of power that comes with the ability to end the life of something weaker than you, but… I can’t forget what it’s like to be the hunted.” _

It comes over him slowly. At first the thought of hunting leaves Lawrence shaken, his scars a memory of fear. 

Gradually, it changes.  

He finds himself waking at night, restless. His ears sharp, nose alive with scents. Hungry. Finds himself _following_ people. He doesn’t want to think the word _stalking_ , but it fits. 

He thinks it should scare him, but he only feels fierce.

He finds himself booking a flight, planning his route back into the Appalachians. Maybe he’ll find that predator again. He’ll have no gun, but he thinks he can find it in him to finish the job.   
  
  


### Formication, Or The Feeling Of Insects Under Your Skin (Martin Blackwood, Jonathan Sims)

_ “We still don’t have any evidence that Prentiss is actually paranormal. It could just be an unknown, aggressive parasite. There are weird things out there that are perfectly natural. It’s not, though. I know it’s not natural. Somehow I... I feel it. I’m sorry, my academic detachment seems to have fled me. Something in this statement has got to me a bit. I’m...I’m going to go lie down.” _

Jon barrels into him coming around a corner, looking pale and faint. Martin frowns with concern, taking a step back. 

“Are you all right?” he asks.

“Just...unwell,” says Jon, “I was going to lie down.”

“Right, well, let me know if you need anything?”

Jon nods and starts to walk on, then hesitates.

“Martin...I’m sorry for what happened to you, with Prentiss. I don’t think I ever said. It must have been terrible.”

He sounds sincere, but distressed, and that worries Martin even more. 

“It was,” he says. “But...thanks.”

Jon smiles a little, weakly, and continues past.  
  
  


### A Lack Of Discretion (Elias Bouchard / Peter Lukas)

_ “Elias gets very twitchy when we look into anything that might conceivably have funding repercussions.” _

“Honestly, Peter, you could be a little more discreet. Taking random people on the  _ Tundra  _ and then letting them go again?”

Peter shrugs, uncaring. 

“Back up,” he says. “It wouldn’t do to be caught without, and I wouldn’t want to lose any of the regular crew.”

“Sometimes I think you enjoy drawing attention,” Elias says. “Bit out of line with your beliefs, isn’t it?”

“I enjoy drawing your attention,” Peter grins, leaning into him. “It’s nice to know you and your Eye still care.”

Elias makes a dissatisfied noise, but lets himself be kissed before drawing away peevishly.

“Honestly, Peter.”  
  
  


### Lots To Learn About The Body (The Stranger)

_ “‘Hello,’ she said, ‘have you come to give us more lessons? We would like to learn about the  _ _ liver.’ Her eyes locked onto my abdomen.” _

They learn about the liver from a woman who does not want to teach them. She teaches them, although she makes a lot of noise in the process. 

They learn about the kidneys.

They learn about the intestines, large and small. 

They learn about the pancreas, which is called the sweetbread, although it is not bread nor sweet. 

They learn how the blood does not stay liquid on the outside, dries into dark crusted stains that are troublesome to remove. It is easier to remove the blood while it is liquid. 

They are very glad to learn, and very grateful.   
  
  


### Sign For Delivery (Martin Blackwood, The Web)

Martin is curious about the package for Jon. It’s small, light, padded and wrapped in brown paper. There can’t be much of anything in there, but still…

Maybe Martin should open it. Jon’s not around, he could find out what it is, in case it’s important. Then he could text Jon, or bring it to him, or...or…

He wouldn’t keep it, whatever it is. Even though it feels like something in there is _pulling_ at him. Begging him to belong to it. Whispering _you’re ours, you’re ours, you’re -_

He throws the package into Jon’s drawer and slams it shut.


End file.
